ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hoary Spire
What does [[Moghancements|'Moghancement': Money]] do? It's not on that pages list yet. --Syntic 23:29, 1 January 2007 (EST) It's either a new thing, and we don't have info on it, or it's a hoax and someone added it for laughs. --Chrisjander 01:11, 2 January 2007 (EST) ---- Wouldn't it be "Gil" if it was legit? --Gahoo 09:06, 2 January 2007 (EST) I tried killing beastmen to see if it was like Gilfinder, but I couldn't notice any difference.--Sidmow 13:31, 2 January 2007 (EST) Placement of picture Why was the pictured placed down there? It fits the page design on the top much better, now it just makes page longer and produces lots of blank space to its left. --Samsara 09:35, 2 January 2007 (EST) ---- When it is up top it moves the text down and leaves a lot of whitespace. The standard on all other pages has been for these shots to be at the bottom after the information. --Gahoo 10:29, 2 January 2007 (EST) :Uhm, that must be browser or scrennsize depended or something, it doesn't create white space for me (except a small one under Other Uses edit: actually it doesn't even create more white space there than there was to begin with), when the picture is at the top. But it creates a lot of white space when it is on the bottom and looks a bit like an unloved afterthought. --Samsara 10:34, 2 January 2007 (EST) ::Hmm. For me when the pictures are up top like that it moves all of the text to below the picture (this is due to the underlying tables). When at the bottom after the tables there is some whitespace to the left of the image, but it is after the relevant information. What browser/screensize are you using? --Gahoo 10:55, 2 January 2007 (EST) :::I'm using one of the 1.7 Mozillas, screen size ist 1024x786. I could make a screen shot. The text for me is under the description picture and right next to picture in the Mog House, while the white space created when the picture is at the bottom is as large as the picture itself, which looks very ugly and makes the picture look like it doesn't belong to the rest of the article. I could make a screenshot and upload it, so you can see. --Samsara 11:00, 2 January 2007 (EST) ::::If you'd like you can load one. This is the first time I've seen someone complain about this placement so it might be somewhat unique to your set-up. --Gahoo 11:11, 2 January 2007 (EST) :::::Ok, here is a screenshot of the picture at bottom configuration http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Image:Hoarybottom.JPG and one with the picture at the top http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Image:Hoarytop.JPG. As you can see, I get a lot more information on one screen with the picture at the top and have to scroll more with the picture at the bottom. I also think that it more aesthetical pleasing to have the article bracketted by the picture, not to mention that you can see sooner whatthe item in question actually looks like. --Samsara 11:35, 2 January 2007 (EST) Moghancement: Money I can confirm that you do get this Moghancement when you have only the Hoary Spire in your room. The key item only says that it "Increases your luck with money." Strength: 3 Do this actually gives STR+3 or something to do to get that STR? i saw that listed on the item status description and got motivated to do it. then I don't see any change on my STR. Anyone knows how to activate it or is this a mistake? O_o? ::It does not add STR to your attributes. The 'Strength' you are asking about is the item's elemental Strength, meaning that is how much of this item's element is considered in determining Moghancements.--Melchaia 13:59, 10 January 2007 (EST) Happy New Year 2008 NPCs are in place and trading Dilauriome the mats with Battledore equipped gives the Hoary Spire --Dekarguy 23:15, 31 December 2007 (UTC)